Famous Last Words
by xxCatharsis
Summary: [Tales of the Abyss] x.x There is no TotA catagory...so it's here. This is a SynchxIon oneshot based off of a roleplay. n.n Author's note inside. Synch visits Ion almost every night, it seems...


Author's Note: This is a gift fanfic for a friend of mine. We roleplay SynchxIon and well, this is just a little something I came up with for her. We roleplay Tales and Anime cross overs. We also roleplay SenelxJay, so there's mention of that in there. The Belcrant from Tales of Destiny is mentioned as well. It's best not to ask. And yes, Norma and Chloe have a dating service. This is in the category it's in because it revolves around Synch and Ion. Enjoy. I hope n.n.

By the way, the song in this ficcy is copyright to My Chemical Romance.

— Coll-chan

---

**Famous Last Words**

by: CollAutore

He could feel it: his presence. It wasn't obvious, but he just knew. He was good at some things, at least. The fact of the matter was he'd have to be more crafty than normal. Everyone was so over protective of him - minus Taisa - that he was thankful and loathing at the same time. Him? Loathing? Well, loathing wasn't the right word. It just seemed to be the right word at the time. They saw him the other day, they saw him with Synch. And now there was problems. Sigh. He was a burden. Luke was right. But he needed to see Synch, he just had too.

They were both non-sleepers, unless they were with each other. Ion found that out a few nights ago. And he sighed often. Jay would often make a remark about the Gale and imagine the information dealer's shock when the fon master actually stood up to Jay. It bewildered the black haired one.

_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your..._

But he had snuck out, that was the beginning of the story. Synch was sitting under the usual tree, his legs pulled in close, arms resting on them as if he were curled up. They, Synch and Ion, were both rather small, but that was just how they were made. Synch had the illusion of tall because of his spiked hair. A hair style, a different hair style, Synch wanted. He couldn't look like Ion and Florian, oh no. But, it was in vain. Synch was their triplet, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Synch was angrier than usual, a bit more off than usual. Ion plopped down next to him and he peered at Synch in silence. When he placed his hand on the other's shoulder, a shocking revelation came to him when Synch flinched away from him.

Synch was hurt and it was Ion's fault. They had almost the same body structure, therefore, Synch would bruise almost as quickly as Ion. Though Synch was much tougher, due to the fact he had trained often to bring himself to this point. And he stopped, staring at the other, who held the flattest of flat stares. The fon master recounted it as clear as day, the cause of Synch's injuries, besides him. Schwartz had come for him while he was alone, ready to kill him, but there was Synch, knocking the blade away and standing in front of him, protecting him. Synch was less than pleased, declaring that no harm would befall the fon master as long as he was alive.

Karell wouldn't want to lose one of the Rokujinshou, henceforth, Synch was undoubtably punished for his action. It wasn't seen as traitorous, completely. Karell had SOME mercy, enough to spare Synch's life. Then again, Karell would probably hear it from Asch and the other Rokujinshou if Synch were suddenly not living one day. Synch had use. So did Ion, that's why they wanted Ion gone.

_And I know  
There's nothing I could say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change..._

Ion stared at Synch and then the fon master latched to the Gale and clung to him, sniffling as he sobbed slightly, softly. Synch was left in bewilderment now and opened his mouth to speak out, repeatedly, react or push Ion away, but when it came to Ion, he just couldn't. And instead, Synch reached out and pulled Ion closely, without hurting himself in the process. In the end, they both just felt worse.

Synch sighed miserably. The only person he felt safe with was crying over him, the only person he felt safe with? Well, he wouldn't admit that outwardly. Ion knew it and would love to hear it, but it just wouldn't happen any time soon. Ion's embrace was a warm place, too and he curled up slightly, shutting his eyes and quietly pleading Ion to not cry. It tore him up, though one would never guess that, with his rough demeanor. Synch felt even more miserable, trying to calm the fon master down.

_So many  
Bright lights to cast a shadow_

When emotions finally stopped flaring, they sat in silence until Ion began to hum something, probably one of the fonic hymns, but it was beautiful all the same and damn it, Synch tried so desperately to stay awake, but he couldn't. He was in pain, but he was comfortable and both replicas were asleep before long.

_But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete_

And they were found. Synch felt himself being stared at. That feeling pissed him off to no end and he squeezed his eyes shut more so. Ion was calling his name a bit distantly, trying to coax him into wakefulness. He didn't feel the fon master next to him. What the hell...? Finally, he sat up, staring into the eyes of Ion's friends and oh hell. He rubbed his own eyes and merely glanced around flatly. That changed when he felt the excruciating pain in his stomach, plus his back from behind forced into the tree by a sudden kick. Synch heard Ion shout and he could have sworn he saw stars. Actually, he did see stars, the stars on Jay's garb. Synch's forest green eyes were staring into the violet ones of the information dealer. They were bearing down on him. Of course, it was only natural. Jay was pissed because Synch completely obliterated him time after time. Hah. The thought made him smirk and he actually did smirk at the paler one. The second kick toppled him right over and his hand was splayed on his stomach as he began to cough.

_A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak_

The flash of red nearly came flying out of his mouth. Synch snapped his hand to his face, glancing toward Jay once more. The blood went unseen due to his black garb. Those eyes of the Gale's goaded Jay to get on with it. And there would be revenge involved. Punishment was punishment and he was expecting it. He knew full well to expect it constantly. He really didn't want Ion to see Jay beat the life out of him right now, either. It'd make the fon master cry and he did that enough already, at least for today.

Ion cried out once more. He could see that blood, too. Actually, he could feel it. They were connected like that. Asking and pleading wouldn't work when it came down to a bitter rivalry and Jay had no idea that Synch went through hell saving him. Well, this wasn't a shock. Synch implanted a curse slot on Jay and humiliated him many times with no remorse. Of course Jay would seize the chance to take his own revenge.

Synch coughed, bracing himself for the next blow, the next blow that never came. Instead, he felt warm arms wrap around him and when he glanced up, Ion was...shielding him?

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

That idiot.

Synch deserved every bit of this. Why couldn't Ion see this, instead of biting his lip and nearly glaring fiercely at Jay.

But, in the end, Synch was limping back to the Belcrant, wanting to die every step of the way he was in so much pain. He could taste the coppery blood in his mouth. Ion was with his friends, those damn friends he really didn't like and he was here, bleeding internally most likely. After he managed to drag his hide back up to the Belcrant, Dist had to check him out. And a few revenge journal shouts later, Synch threw himself into bed and didn't come out.

_Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak_

Ion was worried sick the whole way. When they retired for the night, it was decreed that someone was to stay with him for the night. Jay rambled, in Ion's eyes, more like convinced Senel that Synch was up to no good. And Senel, the devoted boyfriend he was, agreed with Jay. Lucky for Ion, he was bunked with Chloe and Norma, who chanted something about the C-Bubbles dating service coming to the rescue of true love.

Ion stood outside now. Like before, he could still feel Synch's presence. Even in his battered state...Synch still came to him. But why? He glanced around sheepishly, shivering a bit at the late night coldness.

_Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak_

"The fon master shouldn't be out late at night anymore."

Ion glanced sharply to the right. There he was, sitting at the base of the fountain. Synch. He sat weakly, glancing at the other, leaning against the stone to keep himself sitting up. Needless to say, Synch looked worse and Ion felt miserably guilty. "I'll be fine. What about you?" He came closer, sitting next to him. Ion peered carefully at Synch. "Let me see..."

Synch pulled away slightly. "Ion, I'm fine."

"That weak tone suggests otherwise." Ion stated in a matter of factly tone.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

The Gale sighed, glancing helplessly at the fon master. "I'll BE fine, then."

"But your hurt now and it's all my fault, I'm so sorr--"

"Ion." Synch said sharply, growling viciously. "What did I tell you about that?"

"O-Oh...that's right. But your still hurt."

"No thanks to Jay."

Ion glanced down. "It's still my fault."

"Yeah. You kicked and punished me repeatedly. That was all of your own volition."

"Synch-"

"Forget it. I'm going to be fine. I deserved it."

"But you didn't! You protected me!"

"That doesn't matter in their eyes! I could protect you from Schwartz every single day of my life, but it won't matter to them!"

"It would matter to me!"

And then there was silence. Both replicas looked down, tracing patterns in the dirt with their eyes. It was like there was a large pink elephant standing in front of them, something big around them both. Synch hated life, he hated everything about it and all Ion wanted to do...was help people. He wasn't as naive as he looked anyway.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

Synch glanced up to the floating masses of land in the sky, finally speaking. "Are you going to tell me I should have stayed up there because I was hurt?"

"N...No. I wouldn't. Nor am I going to. I...wanted to see you regardless." Ion said quietly.

"Regardless?"

"Well, I care about you Synch."

_I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

Synch frowned a bit, rubbing his eyes. Every inch of him hurt. It figured, you always hurt worse the next day. Always. Ion stared at him in such a forlorn way. It hurt more than his body did. The Gale sighed. "I...care about you too, Ion." His tone was quiet. Ion's expression changed as he tilted his head at Synch. Synch rarely said words...like that. Synch wanted to curl up and hide, honestly.

Ion definitely heard him. He leaned closely, tipping Synch's gaze toward his own. Thank Yuria they were the same size, hm? Synch's eyes fell downcast. Ion knew he meant it, but Synch wasn't good at this sort of thing. The Gale finally looked up into the green eyes that mirrored his own.

_(How can I see, I see you lying) _

_Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) _

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

"Ion..." He murmured, reaching out for him suddenly.

Ion quickly wrapped his arms carefully around Synch, cradling him almost, even going as far as to nuzzle him. Synch let out a sigh, curling closer to the fon master. "It'll be okay..."

"I guess..."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Look at the situation."

"Synch..."

"I'm an enemy of the party your with. And Schwartz kind of wants you dead."

"I know..."

"So--"

"Shhh."

Synch was bewildered. Wait a minute. "Did you just tell me to..."

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

_Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying)_

_Asleep or dead_

"I said shhh. Be quiet, please." Ion offered Synch a smile, brushing his hair out of his face. A thoughtful gleam crossed and danced around his visage. "...or I'll make you." The end was said cheerfully.

"...what!?"

Ion sighed a bit. "I knew you wouldn't be quiet." He let himself laugh, shifting so he was directly over him, but not in an awkward way of course. Synch glanced at him with raised brows, but Ion leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

Synch was stunned. He froze and his cheeks were red. He didn't know what was happening. Why did he feel so warm, why did he feel in such a way? Replicas couldn't feel this way! What did Ion do to him!? The blush and the confused aura Synch exuded made Ion smile. Did Ion just...? Synch found his grip tightening around the fon master, into a desperate cling. Ion's should have strengthen as well but he wouldn't hurt Synch, no. Ion nuzzled him once more.

"Don't worry," He whispered. "I'll do my best to protect you too..."

"Ion..."

"Always."

"...a...always, huh?"

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home  
(Asleep)_

"Forever and always." Ion offered him a radiant smile, a smile that actually made Synch give the smallest of smiles. The fon master felt a load of...everything off of his shoulders.

"I'll protect you too, Ion."

"I know..."

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home  
(Asleep)_

Synch let himself relax in Ion's embrace. This was what he needed, what they both needed. Ion glanced up toward the sky, glancing toward the inn. It didn't matter what they thought. Ion cared about Synch and Synch cared about Ion and when the sun would come up, Ion would be here, to protect Synch. And Synch would make good on his promise to protect Ion as well. Always.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home_


End file.
